Talk:Jiraiya Shinobi Handbook: The Tale of Naruto the Hero
Historical? How do we know that this book is historical? Was it ever confirmed to be, or is this just a guess? Diamonddeath (talk) 22:46, February 8, 2016 (UTC) A Dream in a Dream? So, at the end of episode 450, is Tsunade waking up supposed to mean that she dreamed of reading the book and didn't actually read it, making it a book in a dream in the Infinite Tsukoyomi as opposed to a book in the Infinite Tsukoyomi? Diamonddeath (talk) 06:08, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :I believe so... Munchvtec (talk) 06:09, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ::If that is the case, we should somehow mention it. Otherwise, at first I thought either Dan or Shizune simply brought her back to wherever they were. Diamonddeath (talk) 06:13, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Filler about Infinite Tsukuyomi Genjutsu dream being reading a fictional book, which turns out to have never taken place, since said reading of said fictional book was a dream inside a dream inside a filler, yes.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 06:19, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::Right, so shouldn't that be mentioned in the article? Diamonddeath (talk) 06:20, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yeah. Munchvtec (talk) 06:21, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Its already mentioned in the intro. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:25, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Something else then: For characters who appeared in this arc, we use something like "was a character from Jiraiya's novel, who appeared in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream" in the intro. Should we add the fact that the reading of that novel was also just a dream in the intro, too? Something like "was a character from Jiraiya's novel, who appeared in Tsunade's dream inside her Infinite Tsukuyomi dream" or so. It sounds stupid, but would tell the truth, sadly. Norleon (talk) 07:07, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :Could we simply say "In the anime, within the Jiraiya Ninja Scrolls novel"? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:16, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Or we could just say: "We like to pretend that none of this has ever taken place, which is easy, since it really hasn't! It was a DREAM!!! (pun intended) So we would appreciate if you were to do the same and ignore this arc completely. Just in case you fell victim to Studio Pierrot's machinations and accidentally, or god forbid, intentionally observed any footage relating to said arc, it's recommended if not much thought, preferably none will be put into processing what you observed, to spare yourself extra brain cells, time and make your life and lives of those around you much happier than they would have been otherwise, thank you for heading our warning and have safe and productive dream, we meant day of course"--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 07:41, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Part One? At the end of episode 450, Jiraiya's narration of the end of his story mentions it being Part One. Should the name of this arc be changed to reflect that? Diamonddeath (talk) 06:13, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :That was a error. Part 1 ended at ep 440 and Part 2 was said to begin at ep 441.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:29, February 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Didn't sign your edit :p Munchvtec (talk) 06:28, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Error seemly, and the official name of this arc that this article is named is correct. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 06:46, February 26, 2016 (UTC)